Dictionnaire Fëanorien
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Les dialogues inter-culturels ne sont pas le point fort des Elfes du 1er Age. Il faut dire qu'ils sont complexes à comprendre, avec leurs phrases pleines de sous-entendus ! Voici donc un petit recueil permettant de saisir le sens caché de leurs déclarations. On commence avec les Fils de Fëanor, mais attendez-vous à ce que ceux de Fingolfin et quelques Sindar passent dire bonjour.
1. Maedhros

Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Le concept de la fic n'est pas de moi (encore), il vient d'une fic sur le manga _Hetalia_ écrite par Loupiotte (que je remercie pour son autorisation) : le Dico des nations. A la base je voulais vous mettre un lien, mais Fanfiction net les bloque. Tssss. L'image de couverture n'est pas de moi mais d'IkemenPrince90, si j'en crois ce qui est signé dessus. Quant aux Fëanorian et compagnie, ils sont évidemment la propriété de Tolkien et pas la mienne.

Warnings : Comme une grande partie de mes fics, ce truc n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, encore que je ne sois pas certaine que ce soit très drôle. Et on va (encore) parler des Fils de Fëanor, donc attention : alerte humour noir et grinçant.

°0oOo0°

 **Dictionnaire**

 **Maedhros – Langage Commun**

°0oOo0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je suis Maedhros le Grand. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'assume ce pléonasme. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Merci mes frères pour cette intervention fort édifiante. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Soyez gentils, bouclez-la. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne cautionne pas les actions irréfléchies et diplomatiquement discutables de mon père et j'y ai opposé un refus ferme et inébranlable. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis allé bouder dans mon coin. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je vais prendre Morgoth à son propre piège et feindre de traiter avec ses faux émissaires, mais mes troupes seront bien plus nombreuses que prévu, me permettant ainsi de lui infliger une cuisante défaite. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis naïf. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Mais Morgoth lui aussi était venu en force, et avec des Balrogs. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « …C'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de jouer au plus malin avec lui. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Fingon ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je sais très bien que mon plan est suicidaire, mais je vais quand même le mettre à exécution et je compte sur toi pour assurer mes arrières. T'es avec moi ou t'es avec moi ? »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Cette proposition est intéressante, j'y réfléchirai. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne saurais tolérer de tels propos outrageux en ma présence, c'est une insulte à ma Maison et j'exige des excuses immédiates. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mes frères sont effectivement des abrutis égoïstes et mégalos, mais je suis le seul à avoir le droit de le dire. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Ecoute, j'ai pas trois mains ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'arrive déjà pas à en avoir deux, alors une troisième, penses-tu… »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « On va essayer de faire quelque chose de bien. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « On va faire un truc foireux et des gens vont mourir. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Etant donné que tout le monde m'appelle déjà métaphoriquement le Fratricide, suis-je autorisé à prendre ce mot dans le premier sens du terme ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je ne supporte plus Celegorm et ses blagues vaseuses, Caranthir est en train de plomber mes négociations avec ses sautes d'humeurs et Curufin m'a tout l'air d'être encore en train d'essayer de manipuler des gens, donc soit vous les retirez de ma vue illico presto soit j'envisage très sérieusement de leur carrer ma main restante dans la figure. Et je me contrefiche royalement qu'on soit en plein milieu d'un Conseil des Princes du Nord ou je ne sais quoi. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Du temps de mon enfance… »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Avant je disais "quand j'étais petit", mais les gens me regardaient d'un air bizarre alors j'ai changé ma formule. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je serai à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'arriverai peut-être. Un jour. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, seigneur, la royauté te reviendrait de droit, à toi qui es l'aîné de la maison de Finwë, et non le moins sage. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je ne lèche pas les bottes d'oncle Fingolfin, j'essaye de maintenir un climat politique propice à la coopération. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Et je conclurai cette lettre à Thingol par "Cordialement", que ça vous plaise ou non. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Là, je lèche. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Ce qui ne te tue pas te traumatise durablement, te laisse des séquelles corporelles et psychologiques irréversibles et te donne un sens de l'humour particulièrement noir. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Parce que je suis votre frère aîné. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai tous les droits sur vous. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Et parce que vous m'avez laissé croupir à Angband pendant plus de trente ans. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Et grâce au fabuleux pouvoir de la culpabilité, j'ai aussi les pleins pouvoirs. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Finrod est remarquable. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis admiratif de l'altruisme et de l'endurance de mon cousin qui a accueilli mes frères dans sa cité et fait preuve de toute la patiente du monde à leur égard. A sa place, je les aurai déjà mis dehors avec mon pied au séant. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Celegorm, Curufin ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Quelle catastrophe avez-vous encore causé, où, quand et comment ? »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « …Sauf si mes six petits frères que j'ai pour ainsi dire élevés moi-même comptent. …Et mes neuf cousins qui étaient toujours fourrés chez moi. …Et mon neveu Tyelpë. …Sans oublier les jumeaux Elros et Elrond adoptés par Maglor. …Et …A la réflexion, je crois que j'ai eu beaucoup d'enfants. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne suis pas un assisté, merci. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je ne l'admettrais jamais devant témoins, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me couper ma viande. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Chez les papous y'a des papous papas et des papous pas papas. Mais chez les papous il y a aussi des poux, donc chez les papous y'a des papous papas à poux, des papous papas pas à poux, des papous pas papas à poux et des papous pas papas pas à poux. Chez les poux il y a des poux papas et des poux pas papas, donc chez les papous y'a des papous papas à poux papas, des papous papas à poux pas papas… »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Les jumeaux adoptifs de mon frère m'auront vraiment fait faire n'importe quoi. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « … »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Mon capitaine des gardes vient de me surprendre en train de raconter l'histoire des papous à mes neveux hilares, et je n'aurai jamais assez de mes cinq doigts restants pour ramasser les restes épars de ma dignité qui a volé en éclats. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Daeron est le meilleur ménestrel qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'essaye de passer de la pommade dans le dos des Sindar pendant que Maglor n'écoute pas ce que je raconte. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « J'ai raison et tu le sais. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je n'ai peut-être pas raison et tu le sais sans doute, mais tout le monde, moi le premier, va faire comme si c'était le cas. »

°0oOo0°

Voilà, voilà. Si d'autres phrases me viennent à l'esprit, je les ajouterai. C'était encore un petit truc qui traînait sur ma clé USB depuis des plombes. Les frangins devraient suivre quand je serai à sec d'autres textes à poster, genre L'enfant en chemin ou la Boîte. D'ailleurs, pour celles qui attendent la Boîte, elle devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai presque terminée, mais pour cause de concours et de partiels je n'ai pas du tout écrit ces dernières semaines.


	2. Maglor

Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Le concept de la fic n'est pas de moi (encore), il vient d'une fic sur le manga _Hetalia_ écrite par Loupiotte. A la base je voulais vous mettre un lien, mais Fanfiction net les bloque. Tssss. L'image de couverture n'est pas de moi mais d'IkemenPrince90, si j'en crois ce qui est signé dessus. Quant aux Fëanorian et compagnie, ils sont évidemment la propriété de Tolkien et pas la mienne.

Warnings : Comme une bonne moitié si ce n'est plus de mes fics, ce texte n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et comme je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment, ce n'est peut-être même pas drôle. Enfin, vous en jugerez.

°0oOo0°

 **Dictionnaire**

 **Maglor – Langage Commun**

°0oOo0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je suis Maglor. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Le premier qui me parle de ma Voix Puissante fera connaissance avec cette dernière. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je suis le plus doux des fils de Fëanor. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai activement participé aux trois Massacres Fratricides des Elfes, j'ai abandonné mon frère aîné entre les griffes de Morgoth pendant plusieurs décennies, j'ai tenu la Brèche pendant plus de trois cent ans alors qu'il s'agit des terres les plus difficiles à défendre des Marches du Nord, j'ai personnellement réglé son compte à Uldor lorsqu'il a trahi ma famille en pleine bataille et j'excelle dans l'enlèvement d'enfants en bas âge. …Je suis également très bon en propagande. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Mais… je suis _**vraiment**_ le plus doux des Fils de Fëanor, en fait. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Valar, c'est dire le niveau des autres. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « La Musique est mon seul et unique amour. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis marié à ma harpe. Littéralement. Celegorm en rit encore. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « ON BOUGE PAAAAS ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Mon père vient de mourir, mon grand frère est retenu captif par notre ennemi, je n'ai jamais dirigé de peuple ni mené de guerre de ma vie, Celegorm et Caranthir me pressent de questions pour savoir si on doit battre en retraite devant Morgoth ou l'attaquer pour libérer Maedhros et j'ai un tout petit peu de mal à gérer les situations d'urgence. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Finrod est remarquable. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « La voix de Finrod est remarquable. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Tu es sûr que ce que nous faisons est bien ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « S'il te plaît, mens-moi. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je crains de ne pas m'être surpassé lors de ce récital, ma performance était véritablement médiocre. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai bien chanté ? Hein j'ai bien chanté ? …Dis-moi que j'ai bien chanté ! »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Daeron, le ménestrel ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je veux que ce sale type se fasse pendre par les pieds après avoir été éviscéré devant mes yeux après avoir été roué en place publique. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « … »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « L'oiseau est, à la volette, l'oiseau est, à la volette, l'oiseau est tombé… »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « …Navré. Tu disais ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce que tu viens de me dire parce que je pensais à une rengaine quelconque. D'ailleurs, je ne t'écouterai pas plus quand tu te répèteras, mais je te promets de mieux faire semblant. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne comprends pas cet engouement de la société elfique en faveur de la cellule familiale traditionnelle. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis un célibataire endurci, je vis avec mon frère, nous élevons ensemble les deux petits enfants d'une autre race que j'ai adoptés suite au décès de leur mère causé par l'attaque de nos forces armées sur leur village, nous sommes très heureux tous les quatre et je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Cessez de rire et dites-moi où est ma harpe ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Mes frères ont un humour pourri. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « L'histoire des papous ? Non mes trésors, je ne la connais pas, j'en suis désolé. Mais je crois que votre oncle Maedhros la raconte très bien ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « La vengeance est un plat qui se savoure. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne suis pas jaloux de Fingon, bien au contraire, j'aime rester perpétuellement dans son ombre. Je l'apprécie énormément, et plus encore depuis qu'il a tranché la main de mon frère aîné pour lui sauver la vie parce que j'ai été incapable de le faire moi-même. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis 9ème dan de sarcasme, et je l'ai enseigné à Curufin. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Avant, j'aimais bien Uldor. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Mais ça, c'était avant. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide, grand frère ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir abandonné, je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je te demande pardon ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je sais qu'il est une heure du matin, Maedhros, mais je peux gérer tes quinze dossiers avant demain matin, ne t'inquiète pas et repose-toi. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « PARDONNE-MOIIIIIII ! »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Daeron est le meilleur ménestrel qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai perdu un pari et je vais maintenant m'arracher la langue. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Elros/Elrond, tu veux un câlin ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Elros/Elrond, je veux un câlin. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Tu as raison, je sais. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je sais très bien que tu as tort, mais si je te le dis tu ne m'écouteras pas. »

°0oOo0°

Il paraît que des médecins parisiens s'étonnent de ne pas avoir encore vu la grippe cet hiver. Ne cherchez plus, braves gens, je l'ai trouvée : elle est chez moi. Je vous l'envoie quand vous voulez.

Blague à part, je suis vraiment malade donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez quelques fautes traîner dans ce texte, je les corrigerai sûrement quand j'irai mieux. En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019 pleine de joie, de réussites et surtout en bonne santé.


	3. Celegorm

Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Le concept de la fic n'est pas de moi (encore), il vient d'une fic sur le manga _Hetalia_ écrite par Loupiotte. Quant aux Fëanorian et compagnie, ils sont évidemment la propriété de Tolkien et pas la mienne.

Warnings : Comme une bonne moitié si ce n'est plus de mes fics, ce texte n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Surtout ce chapitre.

°0oOo0°

 **Dictionnaire**

 **Celegorm – Langage Commun**

°0oOo0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je suis Celegorm le Beau. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis le plus beau. De tous. Pour toujours. Tais-toi et admire-moi. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « J'ai une idée géniale ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Tous aux abris, je vais créer une catastrophe dans un futur proche, vous allez tous en pâtir et je ne ferai même pas semblant d'être désolé. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai fait une bourde de grande envergure et je nous ai tous fourrés dans les ennuis. Mais je ne fais toujours pas semblant d'être désolé. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « CURUFIIIIIN ! …Tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai cassé un truc et je ne sais pas comment le réparer. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Ne me parle pas de Thingol, je viens de voir Maedhros et Turgon. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai atteint mon quota de grandes perches coincées pour la journée. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « De toute façon, on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je fais le travail de mes gens parce que je suis incapable de rester inactif plus de trois minutes. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Oui, ben, j'ai jamais été formé pour ça, moi, aussi. Et si **vous** vous l'aviez fait plus vite, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de m'y mettre, voilà tout ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai dit que je faisais le travail de mes gens, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je le faisais bien. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne sais pas pourquoi Maedhros et Caranthir se fatiguent à nous inventer des codes stratégiques à chaque bataille, personne ne les utilise jamais. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je ne les utilise jamais parce que mes hommes n'y comprennent rien. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je les oublie moi-même une fois sur deux. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « NIMORN, MENEZ VOTRE COMPAGNIE A DROITE, TOURNEZ-LES PAR LA RIVIERE ! Intendance, le code drapeau pour la rivière, vite. Drapeaux bleus croisés. Je crois. Débrouillez-vous. LANDROVAL, Y'A UNE PERCEE SUR LE FLANC GAUCHE ! ENVOYEZ VOTRE ESCOUADE ! J'AI DIT : L'ESCOUADE DE LANDROVAL SUR LE FLANC GAUCHE ! Eh, intendance, c'est le drapeau rouge ou le vert, la gauche ? Non, le noir, c'est la retraite je crois. …MAIS NON BANDE D'EMPLÂTRES, J'AI DIT A GAUCHE ! Ah, non, drapeau jaune ça n'a rien à voir, c'est la pause déjeuner. GAAAUUUCHE ! …SI, je suis sûr. C'est le seul que je retiens. Oh, vous savez quoi, ça me barbe. Donnez-moi ma lance, je vais y aller moi-même. …LA GAUCHE, C'EST **PAR LÀÀ** ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « …J'ai pas oublié le code, c'est faux. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « … »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai une extinction de voix. MAIS j'ai géré la bataille. Eheh. J'suis le meilleur. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Non, c'est hors de question. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis entièrement d'accord et je vais dire oui dans cinq minutes, mais j'aime me faire prier. Allez-y, suppliez-moi. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « OUI, je suis un Noldo blond. Où est le problème ? Ça me rend unique ! »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « La flamme de mon amour est comparable à celle d'une bougie : chaleureuse et rassurante… »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « …Et si tu m'oublies, je brûlerai ta maison. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « MAGLOOOOR ! …Tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai besoin d'un esclave pour les cinq prochaines heures. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Ce léger incident technique et les dégâts collatéraux mineurs qu'il a occasionnés ne sont absolument pas de mon fait. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis exclusivement composé de mauvaise foi. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Huan est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, de toute façon ce n'est qu'un chien et il ne m'intéresse même plus. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « C'était mon meilleur ami et j'ai envie de pleurer. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Mes intérêts envers Lúthien ? Principalement politiques, pour être honnête. Une union avec les royaumes locaux, même si ce ne sont que des Sindar, n'est pas une donnée négligeable dans des contextes troublés tels que ceux que nous connaissons. Surtout si Thingol s'amuse à revendiquer nos Silmarils comme prix pour la main de sa fille. Ceci dit, d'un point de vue plus personnel, j'aurai fait d'elle la plus comblée des femmes, évidemment, l'avantage politique n'enlève rien au reste. Notez que je ne manquais pas d'arguments en ma faveur : richesses, puissance militaire, poids diplomatique, notoriété… Sans compter ma beauté et ma grâce naturelles. Et puis, bon, nous sommes d'accord : épouser un prince elfe, quand on est à moitié maïa, c'est quand même un gage de durabilité, pas vrai ? Mais non, elle a préféré son… espèce de… pouilleux mortel, là… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Elle n'a pas de goûts, pas de valeurs, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? C'plus mon problème, à moi. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Ça y est, je pleure. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Finrod est remarquable. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Finrod est voyant. Et bruyant. Je n'irai plus jamais chasser avec lui. JA-MAIS. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Daeron est le meilleur ménestrel qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je pense sincèrement que mon frère est meilleur que lui, mais c'est tellement drôle de pourrir Maglor que je vais répéter cette phrase en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de me faire manger sa harpe. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je n'ai pas de problème avec Beren, ce sont les Humains qui sont tous nuls. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai définitivement un problème avec Beren. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je suis ton nouveau réveil matin et je suis bloqué sur 5h30. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « As-tu vu la nouvelle technique de combat que j'ai mise au point ? Impressionnante, pas vrai ? Et élégante, pour ne rien gâcher. Il faut que le mouvement soit puissant, tu vois, comme ça. Mais fluide aussi, tu dois faire un avec ta lame. Et là, clac ! Tu les désarmes tous. Bon, pour moi c'est facile, c'est normal. Je te montre encore ? …Allez, je te montre encore. Ça me fait plaisir. Admire un peu la grâce et l'efficacité de cet enchaînement ! »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Si tu ne me flattes pas, je le ferai moi-même. Et ça sera très long. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « CARANTHIIIIR ! …Tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Je n'ai besoin de rien, j'aime juste te casser les pieds. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « Je ne perds pas mes affaires, c'est Lúthien qui me les vole. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai égaré mon manteau. Encore. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « …Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « Maedhros va vraiment finir par me détester mais j'adore cette blague. »

°0°

 _Quand il dit :_ « J'ai raison et tu le sais. »

 _Ça veut dire :_ « J'ai raison et tu le sais. » _(Oui, il le pense vraiment.)_

°0oOo0°

Voilà. Le chapitre du plus mature et responsable des fils de Fëanor, c'est fait. =D J'espère que la mauvaise foi de ce brave garçon (hum, hum) vous aura fait sourire. Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à rédiger ces petites phrases. Pour ce qui est de la suite du programme, Caranthir sera le prochain à passer à la casserole (attention, cuisine épicée en vue) et son chapitre est rédigé à peu près pour moitié. Et la semaine prochaine, on devrait se retrouver (si tout va bien) sur L'enfant en chemin.

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances si vous en avez et une bonne soirée ! :D

Juste une petite réponse à une review anonyme sur le précédent chapitre :

Guest : Je te remercie (avec retard) pour ta review et tes vœux ! :D Ahah, Kaamelott c'est super ! Surtout avec la petite chanson. Mais bon, elle reste, quoi. x)


End file.
